


just work the soil

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Stars and Stripes [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Farmer Steve Rogers, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Bucky Barnes, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Wilson is So Done, steve rogers has a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: I play a lot of Stardew Valley and this sprung up.Steve Rogers is a war vet who moved to upstate New York and bought a farm. He got a dog and worked the land until he built up a life for himself. One day he finds a young Bucky Barnes passed out on the side of the road, far from anywhere. Through a series of events, he ends up caring for the man and bringing him into his life in the only way he can make any sense out of.I am bad at summaries. Like, really bad.Steve is a farmer. Bucky is a lonely baby with nowhere to go. And there is a dog.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had been moving slower today than he usually would. He woke up before the sun, as usual, his dog Belle woke him gently with a lick to the face before bounding off the bed. He rolled over and stretched his arms out on the unaccompanied side, sighing with resignation. He liked being alone, he did, but something it wore on him. Since beginning his morning in a less than ideal mood, he progressed through his routine slowly. He took a long shower and ate a small breakfast of apple slices, oatmeal, and leftover turkey. He wore a favored, red plaid and some jeans, plus his standard work boots. He remembered at the last second to spray down his skin with sunscreen. It would be full sun today. But he was hesitant and running late. Even now, he has an hour behind schedule after turning on his irrigation lines and walking the edge of the property where it meets the road. Sometimes cars toss garbage and he’d rather it didn’t end up in his fields. He once found a series of used condoms on some eggplants and found it both apropos and annoying. 

  


He surveyed the road spreading out north and south, the lines hazy the further away they got. He looked towards the sun and thought about the first time he drove up here and saw the sign listing the property. He felt like fate he brought him there and he never really looked back. Belle was barking and drew Steve’s attention from the crops and road to a figure in the distance. It was a person sitting on the ground. They were far enough away from town that a hitchhiker out this far, in this heat, was a bad idea. Belle simply took off full-speed towards the person and Steve was quick to follow. The closer he got the clarity of a picture he had, there was a man with dark hair tucked into a hat, a dark jacket in his lap with a large bag to his side. The man was sitting, back to a fence post, and looked asleep. His skin was pink and Steve was immediately worried about heat stroke and dehydration. 

“Hey, man. You ok?” he called out. Belle barked again. There was no response or any indication the man was conscious. Belle got closer and licked the man’s face, Steve hoped for a grimace or reaction, but nothing came.

“Son of a bitch,” Steve moved quickly. He looked the man over more closely, he was still breathing, but it was shallow. He took the man’s bag and found empty water bottles, clothes, and several other items. He slung it over his shoulder and picked the man up in his arms as if he weighed nothing.

“Fucking idiot,” he mumbled to himself as he carried him back towards the house. Belle followed dutifully and Steve moved swiftly. Thankfully, he worked the farm enough and kept up with the previous army routine enough that he maintained a high level of strength and muscle mass. This man didn’t weigh much, at least not compared to farm equipment. 

By the time he made it to the house the man hadn’t woken up, but he was more responsive to stimuli, hopefully, the movement has helped. He stepped into the front of the house and laid the man out of the couch in the air conditioner had already been going and it would cool the man down. He got a bottle of water and wet a washcloth. He began by removing the man’s hat and wiping at his brow with the cloth. Using his thumb, he gently pressed against the man’s lower lip to open his mouth. Gingerly, he poured in the tiniest amount of water and angled the man’s head to encourage him to swallow. After he was successful he continued like this until the bottle was half empty. 

The man looked a bit better now, less pink, breathing steady. He wondered if he should call 911 or drive him to the hospital, but he wasn’t sure the man would want to wake up in a hospital, but he suspected waking up in a stranger’s living room wasn’t much better. He decided to ask his friend Sam what the best option would be.

 

**_Steve_ ** _ : I found a man passed out on the side of the road. I think he was dehydrated. I brought him home and got him some water. Should I take him to the hospital? _

**_Sam_ ** _ : wut _

**_Steve_ ** _ : What is confusing about this? _

**_Sam_ ** _ : only you, christ. Is the guy breathing fine? _

**_Steve_ ** _ : yea. He’s not as warm as before either. _

**_Sam_ ** _ : just wait for him to wake up and ask him if he wants to go to the hospital. If you found him on the side of the road he might be homeless. He might not want to go to a hospital and get stuck with some bill he can’t pay. _

**_Steve_ ** _ : he doesn't look homeless. _

**_Sam_ ** _ : lots of people don’t look homeless, Steve.  _

 

Before he could reply he heard a deep groan from behind him. He turned to see stiff movements and deeper breaths. Slowly, the man opened his eyes. Boy howdy was Steve not prepared to see some very pretty, grey eyes suddenly become panicked as he took in his surroundings.

“What the fuck?” the man gasped.

“Hey, calm down,” Steve held out his hands, almost defensively. 

“Calm down? Fat fucking chance,” he rushed out before moving to stand, only to fall back to the couch.

“Whoa there. Just sit, drink more water,” he gestured at the bottle, “I found you passed out on the side of the road. I carried you back here. You were dehydrated, I suspect. Do you want me to take you to the hospital or call 911?”

“I - fuck,” he rubbed his eyes before hesitantly drinking the water.

“I imagine you’re not feeling great,” Steve sighed.

“No. Definitely not. I feel like shit,” he finished the bottle, “Where am I?” 

“North Country. About 9 miles from the nearest town, Canton,” he answered. The man furrowed his brow for a second before what looked like anguish washed over his face. He took a steadying breath and balled his fists.

“My bike broke down. I was heading towards Vermont. Thought I could walk to town and get a tow or something,” he managed.

“I can tow your bike,” he offered, “And we can get it looked at. You can rest here for a bit.”

“I - I can’t fix my bike. No money. I need to figure something out,” he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Are you homeless?” Steve pressed, carefully.

“Never thought I’d say ‘yes’ to that question, but...yea,” he trembled slightly. Steve frowned and was unsure what to say at this point. He was glad he found him and saved him, but he isn’t exactly in a better position than when he was on the side of the road. He wrestled with himself as he weighed options and thought about what, if anything, he could possibly offer. 

“I can still tow your bike and I could look at it. I’m sure I could figure something out or have my friend look at it,” he began, “As far as everything else goes...you can stay here for a while, maybe?” 

The man gave him a hard stare and tightened his jaw minutely before Belle pressed her face into his lap. She was always good at calming people down. 

“I have a spare bedroom and never have visitors. You were passed out on the road, you need to rest at least a night before I feel comfortable letting you go. I mean, I know I’m a stranger but it’s gotta be better than walking more,” Steve stressed.

“Strings?” the man grunted.

“Strings? What strings?” Steve cocked a brow.

“Strings. As in attached. What do I need to do for you to stay?” he mirrored the expression. The implication dawned on him immediately. 

“Oh. Oh god. No. No strings. Jesus,” Steve paled. He regretted giving that impression.

“Just out of the goodness of your heart?” he pursed his lips.

“My ma would roll over in her grave if she knew I found you and let you just leave without knowing you were ok,” he shrugged. Steve wasn’t sure how else to explain why he wasn’t expecting some lurid compensation for being a decent person. The man gave him a level stare and seemed to be going over things himself. 

“If you try anything, I’ll stab you,” he gave a sad smile.

“I wouldn’t fight you on it,” Steve finally relaxed, “My name is Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“Bucky,” the man remarked, “Bucky Barnes.”

“Bucky?” Steve smirked.

“It’s a nickname,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “The first name is James, so was my dad’s/ My sister gave me the nickname.”

“It’s cute,” Steve laughed.

“Yea, yea,” Bucky pet Belle’s head and finally looked around the living room. Steve’s place was nice, minimalist. Everything was rich and warm. The couch was one of the softest things he had sat on in a while. 

“How about you go take a shower or something, drink some more water. I can make some food and we can sort out getting your bike and all that. Sound good?” Steve sought.

“A shower sounds fucking amazing,” Bucky stretched his arms. Steve led him upstairs to the bathroom off the guest room. Bucky put his bag on the floor and Steve grabbed him some towels. Belle just sat happily, tail wagging, as the men moved about.

“There’s soap and stuff in there already. Just holler if you need anything,” he nodded and Bucky closed the door. Steve heard the shower turn on and headed downstairs. He braced his arms on the counter and wondered what he was going to do. The man had a family, he thought, and maybe he could help him get back to them. But he didn’t know his history either. It could be complicated. Maybe he’s alone. He shook himself from his thoughts and began to make some food - nothing exciting. Just salad and some sandwiches. He got everything put together and waited. He could hear the water moving through the pipes, it was an older house and it made a lot of sounds. Steve actually liked them, it made the place feel alive. It was at least 20 minutes before Bucky came back down, he was wearing a black t-shirt and some soft-looking pants. He was barefoot and his hair was still damp.

“Sometimes a shower feels like it fixes all your problems,” Bucky beamed, eyes sparkling with more life and his body relaxed.

“Oh, I know. Some days I feel like it’s the only thing to improve the day,” Steve agreed. He handed Bucky another bottle of water and motioned to sit at the table. He watched Bucky carefully, not quite sure when he ate last or anything like that. He dove into the food with gusto and ate with more enthusiasm than Steve had seen since basic training. He shook his head and ate his own food. Something warmed inside when he watched Bucky eat. 

“Is it ok if I charge my phone somewhere?” Bucky interrupted their silence after finishing his salad. 

“Oh, sure. You can plug it in down here or upstairs in the guest room,” he confirmed. Bucky just reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone - but it wasn’t just any phone. It was a Starkphone. The extremely expensive and extremely high tech phones that not a lot of people owned. Steve suddenly began imagining a lot of horrifying scenarios that could have resulted in a homeless man landing one. Bucky looked up and seemed to catch on before slumping his shoulders.

“So, I should probably explain a few things. But it’s gonna be the short version because I don’t know you,” he started.

“Ok…” Steve paused.

“I am homeless...but it’s a pretty recent development. Roughly 3 weeks after my 18th birthday, so one month ago, the head of my parent’s estate and now former legal guardian kicked me out. I’ve been managing until last night. So yea, I got a fancy phone and a few other nice things, but I’m on my own. I just need to figure a few things out and get back on my feet. I wasn’t exactly prepared for this,” the brunette explained. Steve, to his credit, kept his face under control. He couldn’t imagine having been forced out on your own at 18. Even he had his mom until he was about 22. 

“He just kicked you out? Doesn’t your family - “

“I ain’t got a family, Steve,” Bucky cut him off, “My parents died when I was 10 and my dad’s friend Alexander Pierce took over his company and became in charge of me and my sister. So yea, I was a rich, little orphan but I didn’t go the Bruce Wayne route. He kicked me out and cut me off.”

“I’m sorry, Buck,” the nickname coming easy, “Can I ask why?” Bucky looked up at him and he seemed torn. 

“Answer me this first, who did you vote for in the last election?” Bucky glared.

“Bernie Sanders first. Then Hilary when she became the only option. I sure as hell didn’t vote for that idiot we have now,” he supplied. 

“Ok. Then I can assume you aren’t a bigot,” Bucky hummed, “He kicked me out because I’m gay.” 

“What?” Steve growled.

“Yea. Pierce is as homophobic as they come. He didn’t really react much, at first. But he said I couldn’t be out in public because it would be ‘bad for the brand’,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t on board for that so he kicked me out. I can’t touch my inheritance until I’m 25 so...here I am. My friend Nat is in Vermont and I was trying to get to her.”

“I’m so sorry. You’re - you’re too young to be putting up with this shit,” Steve mourned.

“I just need to get settled and I’ll make it through. If I can survive to 25 I’ll be ok,” he chuckled, but there was a part of him that had worried he would’ve never made it there.

“But still,” the blonde frowned.

“It could be worse, Steve,” he sighed, resignation heavy in his voice.

“I found you unconscious on the side of the road. Worse would be dead,” Steve huffed. 

“And you found me. I’m not dead and I’m eating a sandwich with a dog licking my toes. Seems pretty good to me,” he grinned. Steve just gave in and let the moment pass. He was still a bit furious at the idea someone could just kick a kid out - he definitely considered Bucky to be a kid. Steve was 31 and felt an urge to protect the hell out of this kid.

“Let’s get your bike after you’ve gotten some rest,” Steve conceded, there didn’t need to be a fight right now, not about this. 

After lunch Bucky did charge his phone and sent off a few messages. He ended up washing some clothes. Turned out he had another bag strapped to his bike and washed everything he had carried with him. He also had about 2 books, a toiletry bag, a laptop, and a journal. He guarded it pretty closely. Steve transferred the clothes from washer to the dryer for Bucky since the guy had fallen asleep on the guest bed, Belle asleep next to him, whining when Bucky let our his own whimper in his sleep. Steve really didn’t want to think about how Bucky had survived on the street this long.

After a 2 hour nap they left to find his bike. It was where he left it and it appeared untouched. Steve hauled it up into the truck bed and they drove it back. Bucky was relatively silent as they drove, the man had hiked about 2 miles from the bike before collapsing, he seemed to be remembering a hellish trip by foot. Possibly other things too. When they returned he stored the bike in the barn and they went back inside. Bucky showed Steve how to hook up Netflix and they decided to watch some light comedy. Steve learned that Bucky was from Brooklyn, just like Steve. That he barely made it through high school, but not for a lack of trying. His younger sister, Becca, was currently at some all-girls school in Massachusetts. Bucky kept in contact with her but had not mentioned Pierce kicked him out. He didn’t want to worry her. By 9:00 pm that night Bucky went up to the bed and Steve tried to find some comfort before going to sleep himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Steve woke up before dawn, as usual. But he moved around quietly as he was careful not to disturb Bucky. Belle had gone to the guest room to be with Bucky and Steve tried not to be jealous of her shift in attention. He brushed his teeth and woke up as slowly as the day before. His eyes were heavy as he hadn’t slept well. He worried about Bucky, wondered how he was going to survive and get settled enough to make it to 25. Hell, he wouldn't have made it after leaving the army if it weren’t for having saved his old signing bonus and having fulfilled a contract during the war that came with a large pay out. He didn’t feel good about it, but he did what he had to.

When he stepped outside he took a deep breath of the fresh earth and felt his muscles unfurl. He loved his land and the farm he built. It was sheer luck he found it and the couple cut him a break on the land because he was a war veteran. He started working on it and felt purpose almost immediately. He made some friends in the nearby town, Sam, Maria, Sharon, Bruce, Thor, and that strange man Loki who lived with him. He wasn’t sure if  they were brothers or lovers - it was hard to tell. There were others who float in and out, but he liked the life he built. He wondered if Bucky could manage the same.

He turned on the irrigation system and walked the rows. Nothing was ready to harvest yet, but he suspected the berries would be ready soon. His lettuce and kale would need a few more days. The herb field on the south side of the house was bursting, the smell like heaven. The thyme and basil wafted into his bedroom in the morning, which was a nice way to wake up. On the other side the tomatoes were still young and had a few weeks more. He changed out his crops almost every year,  the herbs being the only consistent piece. He would try his hand at different crops and see what was the most successful. Berries and greens did the best so far, he certainly got a lot for them at the farmer’s markets each season. Thor had a farm too, but he primarily kept chickens, ducks, and rabbits. He grew root vegetables and would trade with Steve for things. That is where Steve got all of his eggs and he had developed quite the preference for goose eggs.

About 3 hours had gone by of Steve working the land before he looked up to see Bucky drinking coffee on the porch, Belle seated next to him. Bucky gave him a tiny wave and pointed at another cup he apparently got for Steve. He brushed off his hands and joined Bucky at the front of the house.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve smiled and took the glass. It was iced coffee, he was pleased to discover.

“Well, brewing your coffee is legitimately the least I could do. I watched you for about 30 minutes. How the hell do you do that every morning?” he mused.

“Routine. I guess. I was in the army before getting this farm and getting up early became pretty normal,” he affirmed. Bucky simply hummed and continued drinking his coffee. Steve sat next to him and answered all the questions Bucky had about the farm, they talked easily for almost 40 minutes until another truck pulled up on the property. Steve recognized it as Sam’s and waved happily. Sam, however, looked a bit annoyed.

“Seriously, Steve?” he put his hands on his hips, “You tell me you found a man on the side of the road that you brought home and never bothered to get back to me on that? I thought you got murdered.”

“Clearly, I’m fine,” Steve replied, unamused.

“Only because you’re bigger than almost everybody else,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“This is Bucky,” Steve started, “He got stuck and I’m helping him out. That’s Sam. He’s a pain in the ass.”

“Oh yea, me. _I’m_ the pain,” Sam deadpanned.

“Nice to meet you?” Bucky gave a quizzical look.

“How old are you? You look like a baby,” Sam stared.

“I’m 18,” Bucky shot back.

“So, a baby,” Sam repeated.

“Can you look at his bike while you’re here?” Steve asked, “It broke down which is how he got stuck like he did.”

“I swear to god, Steve,” Sam mumbled, “Of course I will. But you are not off the hook for not communicating with people. Remember, we worry. Maria almost came out here herself last night. Call your friends, Steve.” He followed Steve to the barn and Bucky just laughed at the both of them. Sam was quick to look at the bike, making a lot of noises and inspecting different parts 2 or 3 times, Bucky getting increasingly nervous. Steve just watched, not knowing anything about mechanics. Sam, after about 30 minutes, stood up and took a deep breath.

“Ok, so here is the deal. You have an Italian bike which means you need Italian parts. Which need to be ordered. And you need about 3. Can I guess you didn’t do regular oil changes?” he began.

“Shit,” Bucky snarled.

“It’ll be fine, Buck,” Steve soothed, “What’s the damage exactly?”

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it or be remotely specific since neither of you know a lick about engines. But he needs a new water pump, fuel gauge, and transmission. I ballpark it’s gonna run over 3-grand,” he whistled.

“Fuckin’ shit,” Bucky tensed and pinched his brow.

“When could you order them?” Steve cocked his head.

“I can put in an order this afternoon, but I reckon it’ll take at least 3 weeks for the parts,” he answered.

“Wait,” Bucky held up his hands, “I don’t got 3-grand.” Steve and Sam seemed to be ignoring his panic and he watched as the blonde handed Sam a credit card, instructing him to just put the parts on there.

“What?!” Bucky flummoxed.

“I’ll order everything after I check back in with Maria,” Sam wiped his hands and put Steve’s card in his pocket.

“What is even happening right now?” Bucky looked on with wide eyes.

“The grown ups are talking,” Sam gave him a quick look before turning back to Steve. They made some sort of agreement and Sam moved to leave. Then it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion; Sam driving away and Steve closing up the barn. Belle was running circles around the blonde and the sun reflected off his hair like a halo. Bucky just sat down on the nearest surface and gaped.

“You ok there, Buck?” Steve smirked.

“Did you just drop $3000 for a person you don’t even know?” Bucky half-whispered, “Who the hell does that?” No longer whispering.

“I have the money - more than I need. Right now you need it more than I do,” Steve calmed. It was true, Steve had plenty of money. Not only did he get this farm for a steal, he also does very well and is extremely profitable. A fancy restaurant down in Manhattan paid him top dollar for a good portion of his produce throughout the year. He wasn’t sure how they could really afford what they paid him for romaine lettuce.

“I may have grown up spoiled rotten, but I know that’s a lot of money. It’s way too much for you to pay for me,” the brunete continued.

“Listen,” Steve sat next to him, his hand moving the rest on the nape of Bucky’s neck, “You are basically a kid and were literally put on the street. I am fine here. I’m set up. Just let me help you out. I promise I won’t go hungry.”

Bucky worried his bottom lip and let himself be grounded by Steve’s warm, large hand. He thought about it - he knew he had no other options and he couldn’t very well force Steve to drive after Sam and get his card back. This wasn’t like Pierce, this wasn’t Steve taking control, this was Steve helping. He was resigned.

“You have to let me pay you back somehow,” Bucky chanced a look at him.

“You can cut me a check when you get your inheritance in 7 years,” he laughed.

“I’m serious,” Bucky grumbled, “I can help you here. On the farm.”

“What do you know about working land?” Steve smiled, amused.

“Absolutely nothing, but I can learn,” he assured.

“I suppose you can help,” Steve hummed, “I do want to start some wildflower plots. I’ve been thinking of building some beehives.”

“I promise to be as helpful as someone who grew up in a skyrise,” he grinned.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Steve gave his neck a light squeeze and got up. Bucky sat for a bit longer, watching Steve turn his water system off and start moving some wood. He scanned the landscape around them and finally took the time to take in where he was. It was so different from Brooklyn - it stretched out for miles and he felt like it went on for infinity. The air felt nice on his skin and he felt lighter. He could have something here for a little while, for however long it would take to pay Steve back for the generosity he was still a bit skeptical about. A hawk flew over head and light clouds moved over the sun. Steve just looked up and took a deep breath. Yea, Bucky could make this work.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

The next morning he found himself being woken up at the ass crack of dawn. Cancel that - _before_ dawn. It was still dark and Steve was putting coffee on his night stand and trying to wake him up. All he wanted to do was curl up in the quilt on the bed and let himself wake up slowly to the sound of birds like the day before, which was the first time he had ever woken up that way.

“I promise to go easy on you, today. I won’t rush you too much,” Steve snickered as Bucky peeked one eye open from under the blanket.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, “Can I just suck your cock instead?” Steve belted out a full body laugh and just nudged Bucky to sit up. Bucky was only half joking, really, he had eyes and Steve was very pretty.

“Not sure you’re 3-grand good,” he snickered, “Let’s just get some coffee in you and I’ll start breakfast.”

“I am 3-grand good,” Bucky mumbled into his mug and let his head fall back against the headboard. He listened to Steve move around downstairs and smiled when he heard the man curse to himself and drop something in the sink, he guessed he burnt himself. A few minutes later he smelled something delicious and got dressed before heading downstairs. He decided to wear dark jeans and a simple t-shirt. By the time he made it downstairs he was greeted by another cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, toast, and a bowl of fruit. He watched Bucky smile up at him and sit down to eat his breakfast. Ever since he dropped $3000 on a man he barely knew he felt - well, he wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling that was spreading through his chest. It was warm and felt like some sort of comfort. Like home. He didn’t know what to think about it yet, but he was going to let it sit because it settled him.

“So, we’re gonna go outside and turn on my water system and let Belle run around. Then we can walk the rows and then the property near the road. I’ll inspect a few things and I’ll show you how a lot of things work. Then we’re gonna head into town for supplies,” Steve explained.

“What supplies?” Bucky asked, mouth full of food.

“Wildflower seeds, to start. Some wood for the beehives, and groceries. I don’t have a lot of options here and I have no idea what you even like,” he shrugged.

“Oh. That’ll be nice. I’d like to see what the town looks like,” Bucky smiled softly.

“It’s no Brooklyn, but there is a pizza place that does make something even my Ma would approve of. Perfect,” he looked wistful. Bucky salivated at the thought despite the fact that he was already eating something amazing. He missed pizza. Since getting kicked out he was living off fast food and stolen goods from gas stations. He would sleep in bus stations or rest stops and scrape by. He knew once he got to Nat’s he could make something work. She was skeptical about him staying with Steve, a relative stranger, but she said she would just check in more.

“Deep dish or thin?” Bucky gave him a leveled look, it was an important question.

“Well, you might shoot me for saying it, but it’s deep dish. Practically Chicago-style,” Steve offered.

“Fuck yes,” Bucky moaned, “I love deep dish so hard.”

“Maybe that can be our lunch today,” Steve gave a tiny smile, only one side of his mouth lifting.

“You don’t gotta buy me lunch too, Steve,” Bucky’s mouth gave a slight quirk.

“I suppose I could try and eat the whole thing myself and just give whatever I don’t finish to you,” he chuckled, “Not sure how much you’d like watching me eat.” Steve subconsciously licked his lips and Bucky’s eyes tracked the movement.

“Hey, some people pay a lot of money to watch people eat,” he snorted.

“Don’t think you could afford me,” he joked back. They had an easy breakfast from there. Bucky helped Steve with dishes before heading outside. The air smelled like earth and Bucky felt new. He walked rows with Steve, letting him point out different plants or pests to watch out for. He grew things without pesticides and apparently would order spiders or ladybugs to handle certain pests or did “companion gardening” to help plants thrive despite different insects. He wondered if Steve taught himself all these things or if someone else taught him. He knew a lot about farming for a Brooklyn boy. Eventually they picked up some garbage that had made it onto his land from the road and they cleared away some dead grass to avoid anything that could start a fire as the summer stretched into dryer weather. Soon enough, they headed into town.

Bucky liked the ride and saw small houses dot the landscape, getting closer together the closer they got to town. Everything was small, nothing much higher than 3 stories, but he liked the smallness of it all. He felt like it ease him. He could tell just by looking there wouldn’t be a cookie shop open until 3am, no loud clubs playing music so loud is vibrated the streets around it, no gay bars that overlook his being a minor where he might give blow jobs in the bathroom.

“I know it isn’t Brooklyn, but it feels just as nice,” Steve gave a happy sigh.

“Sometimes, quiet is better,” Bucky agreed. They pulled up to a supply store and he followed Steve from the truck. Steve moved with purpose and he trailed like a baby duck to the area with seeds. There appeared to be thousands of options and Bucky was overwhelmed just looking at the displays around him.

“Know anything about flowers?” Steve chirped.

“I - uh- my mom liked peonies,” he began, “Violets are pretty, and edible. And I know my sister talked about foxglove and pansies being good for bees after she took a horticulture class.”

“Huh,” Steve grinned, “Then let’s gather up from flowers.”

“No roses, though,” Bucky managed.

“No roses?” Steve raised a brow.

“They smell like funeral homes,” he crossed his arms and started putting small plant starters in the shopping cart. He got a bit lost in the plants while Steve went off to get wood. Everything had a smell he wasn’t used to, but there was one he felt drawn to. There was a scent that reminded him a bit of his mom. Smelled like her hands when she would comb his hair. This plant with small, white flowers and thin, creeping vines. The tag said jasmine. He grabbed 2 jasmine plants before looking over and grabbing others. He felt grounded and pressed a jasmine flower into his palm.


	3. Chapter 3

They had all their supplies and loaded up the truck. Between the flowers and the carpentry supplies, Steve spent a pretty penny. Steve could’ve said ‘no’ to half the flowers Bucky picked out, but he told him he trusted his judgment and they got everything. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks when he felt actual pleasure in having made Steve happy. It wasn’t an experience he was used to. 

“Pizza?” Steve suggested.

“Hell yes,” Bucky beamed and happily followed Steve down the street as he guided them to the place he mentioned earlier. They made their way up to an older building with distressed brick and a gleaming, bronze archway. The building looked old but welcoming. As soon as the doors opened he was greeted with the amazing smell of roasted tomatoes and fresh basil. He felt weightless as he was pulled by Steve through the restaurant. They sat in a booth near the front. The interior was old brick and copper work with mirrors above each table. 

“Welcome to Vitelli’s,” a chipper blonde greeted him, “Hi, Steve.”

“Hi, Sharon. Slow day?” he smiled up at her.

“Tuesdays are usually slow. So you’ll get plenty of my attention,” she giggled, and Bucky fought not to roll his eyes. Straights flirting was insufferable. 

“This is Bucky, he’s staying with me and helping me on the farm for a few weeks,” Steve began.

“Nice to meet ya,” Bucky gave a half-wave. 

“That’s awfully nice of you. We often worry about Steve up there all by himself,” she added.

“I’ve got Belle,” Steve grumbled.

“What we need is pizza,” Bucky pointed.

“What kind would you guys like?” She looked over to Steve.

“The works and 2 glasses of water,” he answered, not bothering to look at the menu, “I’m assuming you like meat.”

“Oh, I love meat, Stevie,” Bucky winked. Steve rolled his eyes playfully and watched their water arrive. He knew it would take at least 30 minutes until their pizza was ready so he figured it would be a good time to try and get to know Bucky a little better.

“So, tell me. What were your grand life plans once you got to Vermont?” Steve began.

“Well, my friend Natasha lives there. She graduated a year before me. I was going to go crash with her and find a job or something. I figured I’d float or something,” he shrugged.

“Not much of a plan,” Steve raised a brow.

“Didn’t exactly have time to play much. Pierce only gave me half a day to get out,” he continued.

“What about your sister? Does she know?” the older blonde asked.

“No. I don’t want to worry her. She just thinks I’m on some ill-advised road trip. I don’t want her to get on Pierce’s bad side while she is still under his thumb,” he bit his hangnail.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Steve hummed.

“There’s a lot to not like,” Bucky countered, “Tell me about the army.”

“What about the army?” Steve gave a laugh.

“You were in it. Now you’re not. What’s up with that?” Bucky pressed as he fiddled with his straw.

“Turns out war isn’t super fun, Buck,” Steve said with a note a finality. Bucky just put his hands up defensively.

“I won’t poke,” he chuckled. Eventually, the conversation turned to Steve’s interest in art and Bucky droned on about bands he liked and wanted to follow. Then he asked more questions about the people in the town, like Sam or Thor. By the time the pizza came, Steve barely noticed the time go by. He was a bit too enraptured in every word coming from Bucky’s lips. 

“Pizza is ready,” Sharon grinned brightly as she set it down, “Anything else I can get you?” She placed her hand on Steve’s forearm and gave it a light squeeze.

“We’re good. Thanks, Shar,” he nodded and she left.

“She likes you,” Bucky observed.

“I don’t think so,” Steve waved it off as he plated them each one slice of an outrageously large pizza.

“Oh, she does, Stevie. She looked at you the way I’m eyein’ this pizza,” he snickered, fork ready. Steve laughed and watched as Bucky cut into the pizza, too heavy and messy to lift. The cheesy pulled and stretched, the sauce a bright red. As soon as it entered Bucky’s mouth he let out an obscene moan.

“Jesus Christ. This is the best shit this side of Brooklyn,” he continued. Steve had his own, remembering well how great the pizza here was, but a bit more focused on how Bucky was enjoying it. The kid was practically putting on a show. 

“I’m glad you like it,” the blonde smiled.

“Between my bike, letting me stay with you, and this pizza, I’m pretty sure I owe you a dozen suck jobs,” he said between bites.

“Buck,” Steve hissed, half laughing.

“What? It’s true,” he giggled and moved in for another slice. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

That night, both men sprawled on the living room couch as they watched a movie. They planted everything after they got home from dinner and Bucky worked himself hard to keep up with Steve and prove himself worthy of the generosity. He had been so attentive with the flowers and spacing the plants that Steve was more than impressed. He caught Bucky staring dreamily a few times as he twirled a flower between his finger. Afterward, each man showered and they polished off the leftover pizza. Bucky’s head was lolling to the side and resting on Steve’s shoulder, eyes half-lidded as he looked up at Steve.

“Thank you so much, Stevie,” he mumbled.

“It’s ok, Bucky. You don’t have to keep thankin’ me,” he yawned, “Besides, you did more work than I did today.”

“But I like thankin’ ya. You deserve it. You take such good care of me,” Bucky yawned in kind. He pressed his face sleepily into Steve’s shoulder and gave a tiny smile. Steve felt warmth pool in his stomach, and he wasn't sure why. He wanted to brush back Bucky’s hair and pull him into a deep hug, maybe fall asleep on the couch.

“Let’s get you to bed, ok?” Steve moved to pull them both up.

“Tuck me in?” Bucky snickered and leaned on Steve as they ascended the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month of Bucky in his space and everywhere around him. He had seen various facets of Bucky - him sleepy on the porch, running around the fields with Belle, him coming out of Steve’s shower half-naked when Bucky’s shower hadn’t been working. That had been a morning. Steve tried not to stare, but he is not a perfect man. He wouldn’t take advantage, but he might fantasize late at night - imagining a sleepy Bucky wandering into his room and wanting some sort of comfort. But that would be in his mind and mind alone.

He watched Bucky make friends too. A girl named Darcy from the next town over was working on Thor’s farm as some sort of intern. She was a college student studying horticulture and ecosystems or something. She was brash and loud and Bucky glomed onto her as soon as they met. She had been spending time around Steve’s farm as well. Apparently, she caught Thor and Loki fucking in the barn more than once and learned a bit more about their routine and made herself scarce when it was appropriate to do so. That information also answered some questions Steve had about Thor as well. She was going to take Bucky over to her dorm and have some sort of college party. She said it would be easygoing and calm. He supposed it was too easy going as she was returning Bucky around 2am, drunk as can be. 

“Stevie!” Bucky beamed, a giggle pouring from his mouth, as Steve found Bucky crawling up the stairs.

“I can smell the vodka from here, wow,” Steve began as he crouched down to pull Bucky to his feet.

“My tolerance is shit now,” Bucky snickered and fell into Steve’s arms, “You’re so strong, Stevie.” He squeezed his biceps. 

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve shook his head, “Darc just drop you off?”

“Yea. She got this dude to drop us off. Think she’s gonna go fuck him though,” he was tugging at Steve’s shirt and his own, not quite able to stand. 

“To be young again,” he sighed and practically carried the drunk teenager to his room.

“You’re young enough, Stevie,” he hummed, “God, you’re strong. S’hot.” Steve snorted at that and watched Bucky scrambled onto his bed. 

“That vodka has gone right to your head,” Steve unlaced Bucky’s boots and pulled them off.

“Nah. Darcy and I talked about it. You’re so fuckin’ hot, Steve. And you’re so sweet, takin’ care of me and got the prettiest eyes. These muscles, mmmm, bet you hold me so nice,” Bucky bit his lip and watched Steve take care of him.

“Gonna go grab you some water, Buck,” Steve rolled his eyes playfully and retreated as the man began to remove his clothes, not caring that Steve was still at the foot of his bed. He fetched him 2 bottles of water, some ibuprofen, and crackers. He didn’t miss hangovers himself and he hadn’t had one in years. He suspected Bucky would be close to useless the next day. But maybe the kid was resilient. 

When he got back to the room he found Bucky clad in underwear and sprawled on his stomach, one leg partially hanging off the bed. Steve just set everything on the bedside table and looked at the long muscles of Bucky’s back, focusing on his broad shoulders where the farmer’s tan was deep. 

“Thank you, Stevie,” Bucky mumbled into his pillow, “You’re so good to me.”

“Good night, Buck,” Steve gently shut the door. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Steve was more than correct about Bucky’s general demeanor the following morning. He woke up to hear Bucky retching in the bathroom. He made his way to the bathroom and found him hunched over the toilet.

“Poor thing,” Steve cooed.

“Fuck you, Steve,” Bucky managed before vomiting again. 

“Let me get you some more water and a towel,” Steve breathed out and get what he needed. He knelt down next to Bucky and ran a hand gently down his back, making small circles near the base of his neck. Her heard Bucky hum in response and rubbed a little firmer. 

“Ok, I love you instead,” he let his head rest against the toilet seat. 

“Just take it easy. Take a shower and go back to bed. I can make you some breakfast that will be easy on your stomach,” Steve suggested as he brushed Bucky’s hair back. He was a bit pitiful, but it was cute. He turned on the shower so steam could fill the space and went back to rubbing Bucky’s shoulders. The man was loose, but feeling awful and he just wanted to help him feel better. After a few minutes he left so Bucky could get himself cleaned up. 

He made simple, scrambled eggs and dry toast. He listened for the sound of the water shutting off and the groan that followed. He decided to bring it all up to him instead of expecting him to come downstairs. When he entered his room he found Bucky lying back, still wrapped in a towel.

“Got your breakfast here,” Steve smiled. 

“The daddy vibes, Steve,” Bucky grunted.

“Daddy vibes?” he cocked a brow.

“Serious daddy vibes,” Bucky gave a soft smile, “I like it.”

“Ridiculous,” he set the tray of food down and encouraged him to eat some, “I’m obviously not expecting you to get much done today. Thankfully, there isn’t much to do beyond checking the irrigation and walking Belle. You just stay in bed.”

“I can’t let you do all the work,” he frowned.

“Fun fact, I did all the work before you came around,” the blonde teased.

“I know, but I like helping. Plus, it’s like a workout. One day I’ll have muscles like yours,” he gave a lazy smile. 

“Just rest. Okay, Buck? I’ll do a few things and come back up to make you some lunch and we can watch somenthin’. Sound good?” he gave.

“I guess,” he mumbled and let Steve brush his hair back.

Steve went and Bucky stayed there as instructed. He checked everything as planned and walked around their recently planted flowers. Everything was in full bloom and flourish. The jasmine Bucky preferred had vined and took over the space nearest the house. It had crept up and made its way across the entire side and over to the pillars. It smelled perfect and he began to pick some flowers. He had been reading about making herbal and floral teas. Darcy had given him the idea and he wondered if he could dry and sell batched at the farmer’s market. It seemed a good idea, anyhow. Everything around him was perfect. 

When he went back inside he found Bucky curled up on the couch, a blanket loosely draped over his lap and a book in his hands. He looked so peaceful and right. He felt this ache in his chest at the thought of Bucky leaving eventually, which he knew would be soon. He maybe had another 3 weeks. But he wasn’t sure he could go back to being alone like before. Not after Bucky.

“You didn’t put on sunscreen,” Bucky chimed.

“Hmm,” Steve snapped to attention.

“Your cheeks and nose are pink. You didn’t put on sunscreen. Someone with your complexion really needs SPF 100,” Bucky hummed. 

“Har har,” Steve chuckled and went to grab some water as well as clip some aloe from the plant in his kitchen window. He dutifully put it on his nose and cheekbones before rejoining Bucky on the couch. Almost as soon as he sat down he found Bucky getting into his space, half sprawling on his lap and nuzzling into Steve’s chest. 

“Are you a cat?” Steve joked.

“It’s been said,” Bucky yawned and continued to treat Steve like his personal body pillow.

“No drooling on me,” Steve chuckled and turned on a movie. He ended up petting Bucky’s hair, it was soft and curled slightly at the ends. As much as he liked this, he knew it was going to be a problem because he could get used to this. 

“Daddy. Vibes,” Bucky snickered once more. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick and smutty update.

They had fallen asleep on the couch. Bucky had woken up before Steve had and noticed the change in their positions. Steve and Bucky were now spooning, his back flush with Steve’s front. His head was pillowed on Steve’s large bicep. He let his head press gently into the firm muscle before turning over. He has never been prepared for a sleep mussed Steve, his hair messy and face relaxed. His lips were slightly parted and he snored very slightly. Bucky was gone. Absolutely gone. This man was kinder and gentler than any man he had ever met, of that he was sure. He imagined Thor could give him a run for his money, though. 

He didn’t want to leave. He had been thinking about it for about 2 weeks now and the idea was becoming abhorrent. Sure, he missed the big city, getting sushi at 2am and traversing through a place that never seemed to sleep. But here, with the quiet nights and a horizon that went on forever, it felt bigger. And Steve was worth more than 100 New Yorkers. He watched as Steve’s eyes slowly fluttered open and the realization slowly dawned on him, that he was curled up with Bucky. Steve gave the softest smile.

“How is that even fair?” Bucky groaned, suddenly jealous of every person who has gotten to see Steve like this. Then he leaned forward, without thinking really, and kissed him. Steve gasped quickly before letting himself give into the kiss. Bucky’s lips were soft and relaxed and warmth washed over him. Bucky slowly pulled back and Steve scanned his face, concerned. He never wanted to cross a line, even if Bucky initiated.

“Wow,” Bucky whispered before going in again, needing more. This was something Bucky would need every day. As he let Steve gently take more of his mouth, a soft tongue sweeping across his own, he could feel strong arms pulling him closer. Steve’s hands were large and made him feel so small in the best way. Steve tasted like fresh air. Hid body is flush with Steve’s and everything feels right. He feels a closeness and rightness that he’s never felt before. Certainly not with the last guy he kissed. That was quick, dirty, and not overly mutual. But with Steve, he felt like everything aligned. 

“Buck,” Steve mumbled, their lips bruised.

“Yea,” he breathed out, lips not quite parting.

“We should talk about this,” he managed, creating the smallest space between their bodies. 

“I’m a fan of nonverbal communication,” Bucky smirked before kissing him again.

“We need to - “ Steve managed before Bucky thrust his tongue back in Steve’s mouth. He felt Bucky pulling him close again and almost rolling them so Steve pressed him into the couch. Steve used the leverage to lift himself up, staring down at Bucky; cheeks flushed, eyes dark, lips puffy and slick. He was breath-taking. 

“We do need to talk,” he got out, “This is - it could get complicated.” 

“It doesn’t have to be complicated,” Bucky hummed. 

“You live with me. I took you in. I don’t want this to be - you’re not obligated,” Steve began.

“Obligated?” Bucky raised a brow, “I have no problem saying ‘no’ to things, Steve.”

“You’re so young,” he pressed.

“I thought that might be part of the appeal,” Bucky bit his lower lip and bat his eyes up at Steve.

“Buck,” Steve sighed.

“Come on, Steve. I’m young, but I am an adult. Very much post-puberty,” he breathed out, he just wanted to feel Steve again even though the man was still hovering over him, the firm body slotted between his legs.

“I just gotta look out for you. I don’t want to take advantage. I’m trying to be a good guy here,” Steve frowned slightly.

“Pretty sure there’s no one better than you, Stevie. You took me literally off the street. You gave me a place to stay. And you definitely did not make the first move. I did,” he expressed, “You take care of me.” He reached up and tugged Steve back down by the shirt. He gave Steve another soft kiss, giving Steve the space to take control of it while letting his hands roam across the man’s firm chest. He was eager to finally see it in a context outside of working the field. He tugged at the fabric and wished he could just tear it off. Steve laughed against his lips.

“Eager?” he chuckled.

“Hell, yes,” Bucky whined. Steve moved slightly to pull the shirt off and tossed it on the floor beside the couch. Bucky dropped his mouth open and traced his fingers down the hairy pane of his chest. 

“Oh, daddy,” Bucky breathed out, eyes going wide once he realized what he said.

“Uh,” Steve blushed furiously.

“To be honest, wasn’t sure if I said that loud or only in my head,” Bucky mumbled before wrapping his hands around the back of the blonde’s neck and pulling him back in for a kiss. Steve decided to go with it, revisiting the comment later. Not that he minded it.

Soon, Bucky felt his body pulled and he was underneath Steve entirely. He let the larger body slide between his legs. He seemed to drift and got lost in the heavy hands stripping off his clothes and the warmth of Steve’s skin against his own. Did the man radiate sunlight? Because he was so warm to the touch. His hair was pushed back from where it fell into his eyes and he just blinked up at Steve; the older man’s eyes dark and cheeks pink.

“Still with me, sweetheart?” he beamed.

“Never going anywhere. I live right here. Underneath you. For the rest of ever,” he breathed.

“Sounds good to me,” Steve managed before kissing Bucky again. Their hips slowly moved against one another, erections separated by only their briefs. Steve controlled the movement, keeping things slow and firm. Bucky wanted to speed things up and get more attention where he wanted it, but Steve just kept them going at his pace. Bucky’s eyes rolled back as he let Steve take over entirely. He tried to hold himself back, but he was on the edge before he was even rolled beneath Steve. He had been thinking about this for a while. He could feel how large Steve was where their hips met. God, he wanted to get that in his hands. Or mouth.

“Gonna - “Bucky bit his lip.

“Gonna cum already?” Steve pressed, “That’s good. Come on. Come for me, darlin’.”

“Steve,” Bucky moaned, his erection dripping and soaking his and Steve’s underwear. He felt Steve’s hand snake down and gently cup his testicles and squeeze them in his palm. 

“Good boy,” Steve whispered.

“Jesus,” Bucky hissed as he came so quickly it hurt. Steve just chanted Bucky’s name a new times, thrusting against him before coming as well. They kissed more as they came down, breathing evening out. Bucky smiled up at Steve, the blue eyes twinkling above him. He let Steve clean them both up and offered to make something for dinner. Steve just kissed him again and ended up making them food instead. It was easy. They ate quietly and Bucky took Belle out for a walk while Steve finished the dishes. Belle ran in circles as the sun finished its descent behind the treeline. He felt content for the first time since his parents died. He couldn't imagine anything beyond this. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“So...do I still sleep in the guest room?” Bucky asked after coming back inside. 

Steve looked up at him from where he was sitting in the living room. He gave a lopsided smile and motioned for Belle to come over.

“If we talk about a few things first,” Steve provided.

“Like about whether I top or bottom? Because I am a total pillow queen, Steve. And a power bottom from time to time,” Bucky flung himself onto the couch.

“Sort of figured that,” Steve chuckled, “But, no. About what this all means. I mean, we dry humped on the couch, Buck. We gotta have a conversation.”

“What’s to really talk about, though? We like each other. Right?” the brunette cocked his head.

“Of course I like you,” Steve provided, “But this isn’t exactly cut and dry. There’s...a lot to consider. You’re...you're still leaving when you’re bike is fixed. You’re only 18 with a lot of things to figure out.”

“Have you considered that I am figuring it out?” Bucky argued.

“Buck…” Steve started.

“Nah,” Bucky interrupted, “Either you want me or you don’t. I don’t want to have some conversation about morals or what is or isn’t right. I know I don’t owe you anything and you aren’t taking advantage. I like you. That’s all that matters.” 

Steve seemed to deflate. 

“Yea. We’re still waiting on my bike and I don’t exactly have a grand life plan. But I like it here. I like you. Natasha knows essentially everything minus what transpired this afternoon. She’s there for me no matter what. She offered to make a trip out here even, in case I had trouble leaving...if I still wanted to leave,” Bucky continued to explain.

Steve stared for awhile as Bucky tried not to fidget under his gaze. The boy was lost, yes. But it didn’t mean he was incapable of making choices for himself. He somehow managed to pass out on Steve’s property and cobble something together out of it. He knew he was free to leave whenever he wanted. His friend was available to bail him out. He wasn’t alone, not really. All the fight drained with each passing moment. He really wanted Bucky around for as long as he would let him. 

The sun had set behind the house and the cooler breeze was coming through the window. It was slowly shifting into fall and Steve was happier for it. He made less in the winter, but he could use the rest and would end up focusing on building a chicken coop and expanding the barn. The idea that Buky might be around to help him was more than enough to bring out a bright smile. He looked back to Bucky’s face and found him beaming back.

“As long as you don’t hog the covers, I think we’ll be alright,” Steve conceded. Bucky quickly crawled over to Steve’s lap and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Several days had gone by and Steve felt blissed out. Not much had happened with Bucky beyond kissing and teasing touches. He was holding back a little, wanting to take it slow even knowing there might be an end to this. He would rather have let it grow than rush in for it to implode just as quickly. Waking up with Bucky each morning has become his favorite thing. Bucky always has this musseled hair and soft face. He has taken to letting Belle in the bed as she would cuddle with Bucky in a way that was utterly adorable. Belle likes to let herself get spooned by Bucky, only to shove her cold nose under Steve’s chin. He can’t say he minds waking up that way, all things considered. 

Bucky let Steve know that Natasha would be there in a day or so and Steve offered her the guest room. Which, of course, prompted a new conversation as Bucky had questions.

“Just so I’m clear...I’m not like, outing you to my friend right? Are you out? What’s your status in this town?” Bucky began.

“I’m not out to many. Sam knows. So does Thor. Which I suppose means Loki does aswell I don’t think anyone else knows. I don’t really talk about it. You never know with some people,” Steve gave with a shrug. It wasn;t like it was an active choice to be in the closet at first. But, the military instilled the desire to be discreet and no matter where he was he could never be sure how people would react. One bad experience in North Carolina taught him enough.

“So, when we go into town later I can’t really give you affection. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything,” Bucky hummed. He understood it, he wasn’t going to force Steve out into the open if it wasn’t something he wanted.

“I mean, I’ll probably want to touch you...but I don’t know yet,” Steve pursed his lips. 

“I’m not gonna push, sweetheart. Just want to know the boundaries. That’s all,” he smiled easily, trying to ease the tension that slowly seeped into Steve’s shoulders. 

“Eventually,” Steve replied softly. 

“Ok,” Bucky gave him a quick peck before tugging him towards the truck. They were going to pick up some supplies for Bucky. He needed more clothes, namely pants and shirts. He hadn’t really come with enough or anything properly suited for manual labor. Bucky had made many a joke about working in the nude to entertain Steve. They also aimed to get groceries and Steve promised to get bucky some of that pizza again. 

 

After purchasing Bucky 4 shirts, 3 pairs of pants, underwear, socks, and receiving multiple ‘daddy’ jokes, they managed to get to the pizza place. Bucky draped on one of the flannels and settled in the booth across from Steve. He felt snug and relaxed. He had been teasing Steve all day and watching the man blush furiously, especially when Bucky jokingly called him ‘daddy.’ Which felt like less and less of a joke each time. He liked the way it made him feel, the word rolling off his tongue with more ease and heat.

“Same pizza as last time?” Steve asked.

“Oh yea. That one was perfect,” Bucky agreed. He glanced around the place, there were maybe 6 other people there. Sharon was waitressing like before, another guy behind the counter giving some instructions that she clearly wasn’t listening to. She looked over to their table and brightened like a christmas tree upon seeing Steve. She adjusted her shirt before strolling over. She leaned into the table on Steve’s side and gave him a shy smile.

“Welcome back, guys,” She said to Steve and Steve alone, “What can I do for you today?”

“Well, pizza sounded mighty fine,” Steve smiled back politely. 

“Probably some salad too. And water,” Bucky added.

“Oh yea. Salad does sound good,” Steve hummed.

“Fueling up for some hard work this afternoon?” Sharon giggled. She reached out and squeezed Steve’s right bicep. He went a bit tense and relaxed as she pulled away, “It blows me away how strong you can get from yard work.”

“Yard work?” Bucky cocked a brow.

“Farm work, whatever,” Sharon shrugged, “I wonder if I could convince you to help me move something at my house. I haven’t been able to get my couch to budge.”

“That might be what movers are for,” Bucky mumbled to himself. 

“Do you think you could grab us some waters and a #2 combo?” Steve folded his menu closed.

“Of course. Stevie,” she grinned, “I’ll be right back with those. When Steve looked back to Bucky he found two raised eyebrows.

“What?” Steve perplexed.

“Really?” Bucky bit the inside of his cheek, his brows still pushed to his hairline, “You still don’t think Sharon likes you? She literally grabbed at your muscles.”

“She’s just like that,” Steve argued.

“Yea. I’m sure she is. I bet she’ll grab mine next. Assuming she actually notices I’m here. She’s is about as distracted by your jawline as I am,” the brunette continued.

“Maybe she flirts. But I doubt it means much,” Steve shrugged, “I don’t happen to like her that way.”

“I know. Because you didn’t flirt back. But you should prepare for her to lay it on real thick real soon. Winter is coming and that makes ‘em real hungry for some strong arms. I mean, I was hungry when it was still hot out,” he winked. Steve just sighed and smiled. Sharon dropped their waters off before darting back to another table. Bucky kept playing footsie under the table and sending him sweet smiles. They ended up talking about the first winter Steve spent in this town and how he struggled to manage to shovel all the snow that accumulated on his porch and walkway. It wasn’t until the following winter he remembered to buy a show blower and even then he used it incorrectly. 

When the pizza came Bucky had to distract Sharon so she didn’t try to stick around and flirt with Steve anymore. He wasn’t usually jealous or possessive, but this thing with Steve was different and it was fragile. He didn’t need someone stepping in and making it even more complicated. He knew Steve return her affections. He could’ve had her for years now but clearly never bothered with it. They were each halfway through their second slice when Sharon came back to the table.

“So, as good as it usually is?” Sharon beamed.

“Of course,” Steve wiped his mouth.

“It is the best pie I’ve ever had,” Bucky added.

“Oh. Pie!” she paused, “Steve, are you coming to the Harvest Fest this year? It’d be fun to go together.”

“I hadn’t thought much about it this year beyond what I was bringing myself,” he tilted his head. Bucky knew about this festival. He had been helping Steve get some things ready for it. He did plan on making some pies. He had his mom's recipe that was a crowd pleaser every time. 

“I could help. We could go together and walk the maze,” she trailed a finger down his arm. Bucky took a larger bite of his pizza and tapped his fingers on the table in annoyance. 

“That corn maze?” Steve asked before taking a sip of water.

“The one and only. The couple to solve it the quickest gets a prize. I bet we could beat the record,” she batted her eyes at him.

“Oh,” Steve breathed out. Steve paused for a minute. He wanted to be kind but, at the same time, he couldn’t really let her believe he would want to do anything like that with her in the future.

“I was actually thinking of trying that with Bucky,” Steve gave as he reached across the table to hold Bucky’s tapping fingers. He laced them together and smiled at Bucky.

“With...Bucky?” Sharon cocked her head to the side before awareness washed over her.

Bucky just grinned broadly and gave Steve more of his hand. 

“I didn’t know you were...gay,” Sharon managed.

“I’m not gay,” Steve replied, “But it doesn’t really matter.” Sharon pressed her lips together before giving a tight smile. She retreated to the counter and left them to their lunch. Bucky just kept smiling and keeping his hand in Steve’s. He was so over the moon, as was Steve, that they didn’t really notice that Sharon didn’t bring them their ticket. It was the guy behind the counter. He dropped their ticket off with a scowl. 


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back to the house Bucky practically flung himself at Steve. Steve had a lap full of a grabby Bucky. He was confronted with fierce and firm kisses. Bucky was tugging at his hair and grinding down hard on his lip.

“Slow down there, sweetheart,” Steve managed. 

“Why?” Bucky panted as he tugged at Steve’s shirt.

“Maybe let me lock the door first,” he chuckled and was able to wrestle away from Bucky for just enough time to lock up and relocate to the couch.

“You came out in a pizza place in upstate New York and you did it with me. That’s hot,” Bucky latched onto Steve’s neck and sat down onto his lap. Steve hadn’t really thought about it that much - coming out was more a way to spare Sharon’s feelings in the moment. The implications were now very much on his mind.

“I came out in a pizza place,” Steve muttered to himself as Bucky slowly bit at his neck.

“There are worse ways to do it,” Bucky giggled and sat back. He looked over Steve’s face and saw thinly veiled anxiety, “Oh, you’re worried.”

“Not about you or anything like that. I just - I guess I thought coming out should be a bigger deal,” Steve breathed out.

“Here’s the deal,” Bucky started, “For some people, coming out is a huge revelation and event. It’s like taking off the costume you’ve been wearing your entire life. For other people, it’s like telling someone what your favorite color is. I’m Bucky. I’m gay. My favorite color is blue. I’m an orphan. It’s a fact about me.” Steve sat in silence as he thought about it. He supposed it wasn’t a big event for him and maybe didn’t need it to be. He was Steve, the closet was always a bit see-through to begin with. 

“I guess, you’re right. I don’t think there was ever going to be a good way to come out,” he shrugged.

“Good. Now, we really should celebrate,” Bucky bit his lip and nosed along Steve’s jaw. Steve’s hands smoothed down Bucky’s back to rest on his hips. He pulled him closer and kissed him firmly. He really wanted to celebrate coming out, even if it was only to Sharon. He slipped his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and he could taste the tomatoes on his tongue. Bucky could taste like nothing but garlic and onions and it would be the best thing Steve had ever had his lips on. He felt Bucky’s hands tugging at his shirt and he brought his own hands forward to unbutton Bucky’s flannel. He was glad Bucky didn’t bother with an undershirt. His chest and abs had firmed up over the weeks. When Bucky started noticing his pecs he joked he would need a bra.

“Stevie,” Bucky breathed against Steve’s mouth.

“Come on, baby,” Steve pushed Bucky’s shirt off his shoulders and tugged at his fly. Bucky moaned at that and warmed all over. He loved Steve’s large and calloused hands as they brushed over his skin. He liked Steve calling him ‘baby.’ He liked it a lot, more than he imagined he could. He never liked anyone calling him that before.

“Please,” he whispered against Steve’s lips.

“Yea,” Steve said back and finally got his pants open. This felt different than last time. He hoped it would go further. He felt a hand wrap around his cock and he gasped. He felt Steve smile and went pliant. Steve held Bucky’s legs to his waist and picked him up, walking them upstairs. Bucky moaned loudly when he realized - he loved being manhandled and Steve’s strength was a huge turn on. He wondered if Steve could hold him up while he fucked him. Before he could ask it out loud he found himself tossed onto Steve’s bed. He stares up at Steve’ his eyes dark and breath ragged. Steve pushed his own pants down and crawled up the bed between Bucky’s legs, splayed wide and his pants open. Bucky swallowed and began to try and work his pants down his thighs before Steve finally helped him. Once they were both pantless, Steve settled between Bucky’s thighs and ground their hips together. They kissed again and Bucky let the weight of Steve pin him to the bed. Briefs were soon discarded and Bucky was floored by Steve in all his naked glory. 

“Jesus,” Bucky managed, “Please tell me there’s lube in your room.”

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, “Of course I have lube.” He fished some from under his bed and cocked his eyebrow. He slowly licked his bottom lip and traced a finger down Bucky’s chest.

“Tell me...when was the last time you’ve had sex?” Steve smiled.

“Well, it might’ve been awhile. A few months,” he revealed. 

“Better than me,” he blushed. It might have been a better part of a year on Steve’s part. 

“You not having sex might be a sin,” Bucky murmured as he looked the blonde up and down again. 

“Guess it depends on who you ask,” Steve chuckled before popping the cap to the lube. He poured a little on his fingers and gently rubbed them together while staring Bucky down. He replied by spreading his legs wider and arching his back in a blatant invitation. Steve brought his slick fingers to Bucky’s entrance and slowly circled his rim as he began to lick up the column of his throat. Bucky willed himself not push himself down onto those thick fingers he has been thinking about for a while. The first time he saw them pulling a rope he practically had a religious experience.

“God, yes,” Bucky pressed, he was desperate for whatever Steve was willing to give. Steve gently pressed in his first finger and sank into the 2nd knuckle before stopping himself. Steve hadn’t done this particular act on anyone but himself in quite some time. He loved how tight Bucky was around his fingers and he loved how he felt the body squirming beneath him.

“So sweet, baby,” Steve cooed, “I’ve thought about this more than I should have.”

“Stevie,” he whined. His thoughts were nothing but Steve and his hands and his body above him. He wanted this forever. Steve had worked up to three fingers and was slowly scissoring them to open Bucky up, but taking his time and enjoying the show.

“Yea, Buck? Like that? Need another finger? How many can you take?” he grunted.

“4,” Bucky sputtered.

“4. Is that so?” he added a third and pressed his thumb against his perineum firmly.

“Don’t need 4 though. I’m ready,” Bucky whimpered as he clawed at Steve’s shoulders. Steve relented and withdrew his fingers to grab more lube and slick up his own cock. Bucky bit his lower lip and watched with rapt attention. Steve pressed his cockhead to Bucky’s hole and slid in without much resistance. Bucky, however, felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Steve was huge, bigger than anyone Bucky’s ever had. He clenched around him, relishing the burn and locked eyes with Steve.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Steve asked as he ducked his head to kiss Bucky gently. Bucky nodded and felt Steve pull back before thrusting back in. Steve set a slow pace at first before quickening. He hooked Bucky’s leg on his elbow and angled his hips to fuck into Bucky deeper.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky breathed out.

“Yea. Fuck, yea. That’s my good boy,” Steve grunted, his hips moving hard and fast. He found Bucky’s prostate and hammered against it. Bucky was starting to think he’d never been properly fucked before. Nothing could measure up to this. Steve pulled his leg out further and Bucky felt splayed open almost obscenely.  Bucky was practically screaming by that point. 

“So good for me,” Steve praised as he watched Bucky’s eyes roll to the back of his head and found cum pooling on Bucky’s stomach, steadily dripping from his erection. He had barely touched it and thought he could make Bucky come untouched. He had Bucky in his lap, legs wide, and knee by his face. He thrust as deep as he could and Bucky ripped the sheets as he came. 

“Yes, baby. Fuckin’ perfect,” Steve growled as he watched the ribbons of cum splatter across Bucky’s chest. Steve kept fucking him, chasing his own orgasm and letting the warmth coil in his stomach. He looked upon Bucky’s blissed-out face and that was it. He shot off and came deep inside the brunette. 

When his breathing slowed he lowered Bucky’s leg. He pressed their chests together and kissed Bucky lovingly. He brushed his hair back and smiled against Bucky’s mouth. They didn’t rush to clean up. They didn’t have anywhere to be. 


End file.
